


The Invisible Guy

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Stenographer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: He was so busy making sure he got everything down that he didn’t notice the defence lawyer was flirting with him and when the judge asked him if he’d got everything Alec stuttered out that he had, embarrassed by the attention.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Invisible Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM at Discord server for HM500 for prompt: Rule.

Alec was enjoying his new job as a courtroom stenographer, typing away furiously to keep up with what was being said, looking up occasionally to put a face to the various voices. He knew his sister and adopted brother working in a law firm like his parents made him the black sheep of the family as he wanted to be an author, but the job at the courthouse was already proving enjoyable and providing him with writing inspiration.

He was so busy making sure he got everything down that he didn’t notice the defence lawyer was flirting with him and when the judge asked him if he’d got everything Alec stuttered out that he had, embarrassed by the attention.

When the judge declared they would break for the day and resume tomorrow, Alec collected his things and hurried outside.

“You must be the new guy,” a voice startled him. He looked up to see the handsome defence attorney, who introduced himself as Magnus Bane.

“Oh… hi…” Alec said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“Do you have a name, young man?” the man asked him gently, looking him up and down and smiling.

“Um… yes… sorry. It’s Alec.”

“You are new, aren’t you?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Alec asked.

“I didn’t like the other guy. I’m glad someone had the sense to fire him,” Magnus replied. “Are you single?” he asked, throwing Alec for a loop.

“Uh, yes…” Alec replied. No one ever asked him that. He was the invisible guy everywhere he went.

“Are you in a hurry?” Magnus asked.

“Sort of, I’m meeting my siblings for lunch.”

“I’ll see you again tomorrow then, Alexander,” Magnus said, bidding him farewell.

“Bye…” Alec said, heading off to the restaurant where he was meeting his siblings, unsure if their parents would be joining them.

His sister, Izzy, called out to him when he arrived at the designated meeting spot and he saw that his parents were indeed there. He wondered if they were there to celebrate his new job. Joining his family, he was surprised to find lunch passed by pleasantly enough, but he was still glad to get home when it was over.

The next day in court Alec noticed the lawyer, Magnus, looking at him before the trial resumed.

“Okay, we’ll pick it up from where you left off yesterday, Mr. Bane. Although perhaps a little less flirting with the new stenographer, if you please,” the judge said before turning to Alec with a grin. “Please try to keep up, Mr. Lightwood. I’d hate to lose another stenographer so soon.”

Magnus winked at Alec before throwing himself into passionately arguing his client’s case. Alec’s fingers flew over the keys of his stenotype machine in an effort to keep up.

When Magnus wrapped up what he was saying, Alec flushed with pride, knowing he’d captured it all.

He flushed for a different reason when Magnus turned to him and purred, “Did you get all that, darling?”


End file.
